Soraka
|-|Soraka= |-|Celestial Soraka= |-|Star Guardian Soraka= Summary |-|Original Lore=A wanderer from the celestial realm, Soraka gave up her immortal form to protect the mortal races from their own ignorance and violent instincts. She endeavors to spread the virtues of compassion and mercy to everyone she meets—guiding the lost, and healing the wounded. For all Soraka has seen of this world's struggles, she still believes the people of Runeterra have yet to reach their full potential. |-|Star Guardian Lore=A gentle soul with a mysterious origin among the stars, Soraka protects the team on their perilous missions from behind the frontlines. Despite her fragile appearance, the second-year carries immense healing power, unparalleled by any other Guardian the team has encountered. Her unprecedented command of the Starlight and willingness to put everyone else’s needs ahead of hers has earned the team’s trust and respect—the ever-humble warrior, Soraka only shyly accepts her responsibility. Like Lulu, she has a special connection to the stars, though she and her team do not fully understand it yet. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 4-B | 4-B Name: Soraka, the Starchild Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Almost as old as time Classification: Traveling Healer | Celestial | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Fallen=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Healing, Enhanced Senses (Able to sense people who are injured), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Salvation and Starcall), Light Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Speed reduction Via Starcall), Limited Power Nullification (Via Equinox), Precognition (Able to see how the entire lives of multiple people will play out as well as any potential way their lives can change based on the smallest decisions), Life Manipulation (Can bind a person's life force to a physical object that allows them to survive as long as that object remains intact), Weather Manipulation (Was able to casually rearrange the clouds in the sky with a wave of her hand), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Celestial=All abilities as her base plus Abstract Existence (Type 1, Celestials are inherently conceptual in nature, and should they die the concept they embody will be completely erased from the world), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Avatar Creation (Celestials are capable of creating temporary avatars to interact with the physical world), Possession (Celestials are able to possess a mortal host, forcing their consciousness to a corner of the host's mind where they are able to perceive things that their body is doing through visions but unable to control their body in any way), Power Bestowal (Should a Celestial not completely possess their host they can bestow a portion of their powers to them), Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance (All Celestials are able to physically see the lives of mortals from birth to death and the threads of fate that bind them and the universe) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as her base plus Flight, Spaceflight, and Energy Projection Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Made the Pantheon Constellation glow brighter with her magic) | Solar System level (Comparable to Pantheon and Zoe, though somewhat weaker than, Bard) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (As a Celestial she should be comparable to if not superior to the Targonian Aspects) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Bard) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Limitless | Superhuman Range: Interstellar | Several meters with basic healing, Several kilometers with Wish, Hundreds of kilometers with stars | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Celestial Staff | Celestial Staff | Celestial Staff, Shisa (Her familiar) Intelligence: High (As a Celestial she should be fairly intelligent, Has a great deal of knowledge concerning magic and has existed since time was young) Weaknesses: Cannot heal those who do not want to be healed, Healing others harms her slightly Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Salvation:' Soraka gains bonus movement speed when moving towards people who are injured. *'Starcall:' Soraka calls down a star at the target area, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit. Hitting at least one enemy champion grants Soraka Rejuvenation for 4 seconds, during which she can Rejuvenate allies healed by Astral Infusion. Rejuvenation heals over time and grants bonus movement speed. *'Astral Infusion:' Soraka heals the target ally champion. Astral Infusion cannot be self-cast, nor can it be cast if Soraka is near death. *'Equinox:' Soraka deals magic damage to all enemy champions in an area and creates a zone within that silences enemy champions standing on it. The zone then detonates, dealing the same magic damage to all enemy champions within and briefly rooting them. *'Wish:' Soraka calls upon the stars, healing all allied champions, including untargetable allies, and herself, which is increased the more injured the target is. *'Life-Binding:' Soraka can revive a person from the brink of death by binding their life force to a material object. Key: Fallen Soraka | Celestial | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Spirits Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Life Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4